What Should Have Happened
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: What should have happened to Antonio and Margo in Despicable Me 2.


_**Margo**_

I was crying in the bathroom that I shared with my sisters, Agnes, and Edith. The whole scene played in my mind.

_*Flashback*_

I had taken a break from dancing to get a drink of water. When I turned around, I saw Antonio, the only boy that I had ever liked, dancing with another girl. The new girl had long, shiny, black hair, and was very pretty. Prettier than me. When Antonio saw me, he smiled. I turned, and wiped the tears from my eyes, and walked away.

_*End Of Flashback*_

I had been bullied, been called fat, and even broken my arm once. Never before had I cried though. Blacked out, maybe... I looked up into the mirror. Antonio had made me feel special, loved, wanted. Now all that I thought was that I am ugly, fat, stupid, and an unwanted, unloved girl. I took a beep breath, then made up my mind. I hopped down from the counter, and pulled out a drawer. I dug around for a moment before finding what I was looking for. A razor. I really needed to save. My legs were going Sasquatch style.

_**Antonio**_

I don't get it. One moment, I was dancing, the second, I was frozen in ice! All I had done was dance with Margo and my cousin Rosa! I have a feeling that Margo thought that Rosa was my girlfriend.

When I next saw Margo, I would apologize, and ask, no, beg, for forgiveness. After Dr. Nefario had un-froze me, I had gone to my dad.

"Dad?"

I called out. I had known that his dad was evil, but I wasn't very proud. Just imagine, 'Hey dad, can you come to 'Bring Your Dad to School Day' so you can tell the world that you're evil?' Nope. Not seeing it. I shook my head. I was angry with my dad, angry with the world, but most of all, angry with myself. I should have told Gru about my father, then maybe Margo wouldn't be mad.

"Yes, Antonio?"

My father's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Um... Where's Margo?"

I asked. My dad came out of the shadows and looked at me.

"At home..."

He said slowly.

"I sent Evad after them. That's Dave spelled backwards. I'm a genius!"

I stared at dad, my mouth gaping. Dad looked at me.

"What?"

I ran out of the house, grabbed my helmet, and hopped onto my motorcycle. _I'm coming mi amour._

**(A/N) seriously? The dude has a motorcycle?! Lucky!**

**_Margo_**

I was playing a game with Agnes, when we heard a crash outside. Agnes froze, and looked at the window. Since I was oldest, I got up, and walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains back and looked outside. Nothing was out of order. I looked back at Agnes, and smiled.

"Nothing's there-"

I broke off when a purple minion jumped through the window, breaking the glass. I jumped back to avoid getting hurt, and crawled backwards. I was careful not to show Agnes my wrist that now had slash marks on it, due to the minion slicing me as he came in. I got up, and grabbed Agnes's wrist and pulled her with me. She dropped her unicorn in the process.

"Wait! My unicorn!"

She shouted. I looked back, and saw the minion bite it's rear. A.K.A. the ass.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Agnes screamed so loud that the minion's goggles cracked. He dropped the stuffed animal, and Agnes ran forward and grabbed it. I turned around, Agnes with me, and ran. I pushed a button, so that we could go to Gru's lab. I pushed the 'down' button.

When we landed, I ran out. I looked for Edith, and found her playing ping pong with a minion. Instead of a ping pong paddle, she was using numchucks. The purple minion dropped down, and broke the ping pong table.

"Edith!"

I shouted. Edith ran over to Agnes and me. The purple minion got up, and advanced on us. Edith got ready for a fight. The purple minion jumped, but as he did, something black fell onto him. The black thing gave a shout as he landed. The person looked up, and I saw that it was Antonio.

**(Wow. May I be the first to say, 'Finally, something Antonio's done right!')**

_**Antonio**_

I heard a scream from Gru's house. I got off my motorcycle, and threw my helmet somewhere as I ran to the front door. I kicked it open, and looked around. I saw a tunnel leading down. That would take too long. I thought. I then saw a ragged hole in the ground. Thinking 'I'm a lunatic' I jumped into the hole.

**(A/N) Sound familiar Heroes of Olympus fans?**

I landed on something hard. Looking down, I realized that it was Evad. I looked up, and saw Margo glaring at me. Distracted, I was thrown off the minion's back into some rubble. The purple little dude turned to me.

"Heh, heh,"

I laughed nervously. The minion got ready to pounce, but a gloved hand that held a syringe stopped the minion. I looked up.

"Dr. Nefario!"

I exclaimed. The purple minion was turning yellow again. I got up.

"Thanks you _amigo_!"

I said. Dr. Nefario nodded.

"I've made a mistake working for your father. No offense."

I shrugged.

"Non taken."

I turned to Margo. She smiled and walked forward. Then she slapped me.

"Ouch!"

I put my hand to my cheek.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that."

Margo glared at me.

"Look, _mi amour_, the girl I was dancing with was me cousin Rosa."

Margo glared daggers at me.

"Yeah? Well go tell your cousin that that's a load of-wait, did you say cousin?"

She looked slightly confused.

"Yes. Rosa has had a big crush on me ever since first grade. Oi, the chika never gives up!"

Margo laughed a little. Her pony had come undone, and her hair framed her beautiful face perfectly. I took her small hands in mine.

"Will you forgive me, _mi amour_?"

I asked. Margo leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"I just did."

* * *

**Blech.**


End file.
